


Blue Eyes, not Green

by VanillaMostly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaMostly/pseuds/VanillaMostly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime is awaiting death, but he's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes, not Green

**Author's Note:**

> Set after ADWD... so obviously speculative. Do not own.

 

 

When he closed his eyes he would always see them: Cersei's eyes. They were glimmering eyes, brighter than the color of emeralds and beautiful no matter what emotion they beheld: angry, mischevious, heated in passion, vulnerable or smug. Those long days in his youth when he spent leagues away from his twin, every waking moment was pure agony without her. Everywhere he went, his thoughts were haunted by the memory of her lips, so lush and soft, the curve of her breasts, the warmth of her skin, the husky whisper of her voice, the feel of her hair... and her eyes. Always, it came back to those eyes, mirrored in his own, but his could not compare, he thinks.

No one's eyes could compare to Cersei's. Jaime decided that long ago.

He believes that when he dies, he should be happy dying with just two things: a sword in one hand and Cersei's hand entwined with his other. They came into this world together, they would leave it together. Cersei's eyes the last thing he sees. Jaime should like that.

 

Now he _was_ about to die, and funnily enough the gods seemed to want to refuse him everything. Perhaps this was their punishment... perhaps the gods had judgement as shitty as Ned Stark's.

"This is not the time to laugh, ser."

"Ser? Not 'Kingslayer'?"

"You should have run when I told you. Why didn't you?" She cut him off before he could answer. "Don't say 'a Lannister always pays his debts.' You had no debt to pay; in fact it should have been I who paid you, and instead I betrayed you."

About a hundred sarcastic remarks came into his mind, but maybe as he knew the end was near, he went with the truth. "Because I've grown fond of you, wench."

This got her tongue-tied and she gaped with a hilariously stuped expression. "T-this is no time to jape, _Kingslayer._ "

"I'm not japing. If I ran, you'd be left alone fending off that creepy corpse-woman and her brainless lackeys. Strong as you are for a wench, you'd be dead."

"If I were to die fighting them, that would be my choice. It's none of your concern."

"I don't want you to die, so I guess it is my concern."

Again, she was speechless.

Jaime twisted around in his ropes so he could meet her eye-to-eye. Blue eyes met his own; simple almond-shaped eyes, not framed with long lashes or anything, rather they were ordinary. Except they weren't. These blue eyes were honest eyes, so clear Jaime could read her thoughts plain as day and know that they were not masked thoughts, calculations meant to deceive or trick. These eyes hid nothing. They were as pure as spring water, as calm and still as a summer sky. As unyielding and dependable as her sword.

They were different.

"Well, you're in for a disappointment," she managed. "I am to die, despite your valiant efforts."

"So shall I, despite yours. We will die together by dawn, side by side, which sounds quite poetic. Is this not how Jonquil and Florian met their tragic end?"

She reddened so transparently he could feel her burning cheeks radiate from two feet away. "Jonquil and Florian were lovers," she said, her mouth set in the stubborn way he knew so well. "We are not."

"We can be."

She turned away so that he could only see her profile, irritated and sharp against the firelight. "I am not so desperate for a man that I would be your toy, when you already have a Jonquil. I know you mock me to distract yourself, but do stop. Jape around all you like, just leave me out of it."

 _I'm not mocking you,_ thought Jaime, _and you are sorely wrong._ The last thing he would think of her would be a toy. He was tired of toys, tired of games, which was why his "Jonquil" was no longer his, or rather that he was no longer her "Florian." What he needed was not a fair maiden, but a fair heart. But Jaime kept all of this to himself. She would not believe him anytime soon, and even he himself found it hard to believe it too, that the wench he'd once called an ugly cow would one day be a woman he'd trade his life for.

They did not speak for several minutes, only the howl of the wind outside and occasional muffled voices from their captors audible. Then, Brienne said, tentatively, "Ser Jaime?"

"I am keeping my mouth shut, as you wished."

"No, I didn't mean..." She fell silent and tried again. "I am sorry. I truly am."

"Your little rant could hardly be called an insult, wench-"

"Not about that. I am sorry for..."

"Spare your breath," he said shortly. "I mislike apologies."

This time she twisted in her ropes to face him. Her clear blue eyes had something new that Jaime hadn't seen before - understanding, acceptance. A wave of shock struck him in the chest as he realized this was what he wanted all along and could never get. Even Cersei, molded from the same essence, same life, who he always thought was the perfect reflection of himself... didn't quite understand him. Maybe because up until now, Jaime never fully understood himself.

"Thank you for staying," she said quietly.

He nodded. It really was funny. The gods took away everything, but gave him something new in return. Their sense of humor was interesting, Jaime noted. Maybe their judgement wasn't so shitty after all.

An hour to go and the sun would rise, and Jaime Lannister was to die with neither sword nor sister nor even two hands. But there was a pair of blue eyes. It did come back to the eyes, though in the end they were blue eyes, not green. Jaime found he didn't mind.

He smiled, and blue eyes smiled back at him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leaving it on a depressing note (sorta) but i'll just say now that I don't think they will die. :)


End file.
